paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light-class Destroyer
Background Entering service in 8 BBY, the Light-class Destroyer (fully crewed and complemented at 892 personnel)---specifically classed as a light cruiser in the Anaxes War College System--- was specifically built to partner with the King I Configuration-class Heavy Cruiser as an escort and act as the primary ship in both Convoy, Anti-Piracy, Anti-Smuggling, and Patrol Operations (CAPS Ops) & Deep Space Patrols. In reality, it was a in-the-moment solution to the disastrous King I-class Cruiser and the need for the Kingdom's Navy to service usable starships in a time of war as they waited for the retrofitted King I Configuration-class and an adequate inventory of Cessation II-class Cruisers to be built. 18 Lights could be built by one shipyard in the time that it took one King I Configuration-class (3 years) to be ready or two Cessation II-class Cruisers (1 year). Later use of the Light, as it was simply known, became as a general fleet escort to larger Fleets once the New Class Initiative started fielding significant starships. One of the most widely produced ships in the Kingdom's Navy, the Light-class became an instant favorite with its's remarkable speed, versatility in application, strong shields, fair firepower, and top-notch atmosphere capabilities. To pirates & smugglers, they became most feared ships within the Kingdom of Jod; to the Kingdom's Navy, they became indispensable in application. Despite its usefulness & generally well-liked design, however, the Light is very tight quarters with very little room to move around aside from the mess hall, gym, sick bay, and general lounge. Crew and officer quarters are extremely tight and corridors have barely enough room to squeeze personnel by two-by-two, as the majority of the primary living space (the middle octagon) is stuffed to the top levels, while the bottom half is dedicated to the hanger bay & equally tight quartered troop barracks. All other room aboard the Light is dedicated to the bridge, engines & extra large fuel tanks, storage, and weapons. Royal Command Force Light-class Destroyer A Royal Command Force'' Light''-class Destroyer is heavily modified while coated in Reflec & Nightshadow, masking it against realspace both physically and against sensors. Furthermore, only running lights were on (and could be disabled completely) and all transparisteel viewports were layered over with darkening tint to reduce exterior visibility, although allowed full interior-to-exterior visual range & colors. Additionally, both Interceptor Squadrons were replaced with Reflec & Nightshadow coated Fighter Squadrons; both the M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship and 1 M-1FD Boarding Shuttle were coated in Reflec & Nightshadow, as well as all 3 Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles being replaced with 2 Eta-class Shuttles & 1 Sentinel-class Patrol Craft. The single platoon's worth (44) of Infantrymen has been replaced with a platoon of Naval Reconnaissance Troopers, while the 3 Flight Mechanic Squadrons have been replaced with personnel from the Royal Corps of Engineers. Lastly, all officers, crew, pilots, & troops have been handpicked by the House of Royal Intelligence for their skill, bravery, and loyalty to the Jod Royal House. Design & Roles Armed with 4 retooled & upgraded DBY-827 Heavy Turbolaser Turrets, 24 quad laser cannons, and 4 forward bow mounted heavy laser cannons & 4 heavy ion cannons, the Light was fairly well armed for a warship of 350 meters. She maintained an extremely tough armored hull, encasing the ship in titanium-reinforced alusteel armor with a quadanium steel internal skeleton structure & Durasteel-reinforced shell around the bridge. It is this tough hull at 2,000 RU that makes up for a cheaper Deflector Shields' generator (300 SBD), which saves the Light in both energy output & room saved internally. Designed with endurance & speed in mind with extra large fuel tanks & 3 fuel conservative FAIR Elite-Pursuit Engines at 75 MGLT, the Light was a nightmare to pirates & smugglers, as the ship could not only keep up with the illegally modified vessels in most cases, it could also bring surprisingly mobile tactics for a ship it's size. The Light is an excellent ambush predator against criminal operations and, specifically, excelled at chasing its prey down into a planetary atmosphere or hiding in an atmosphere and jumping on it's targets as it blasted into space. Equipped with powerful sensors & communications, its greatest asset were it's sensor jammers & signal jammers, which it used to great effect when chasing down targets. Complement Armed with additional assets, such as the 24 Bounce Interceptors that utilized swarm tactics, 3 Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles, 1 M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship, and 1 M-1FD Boarding Shuttle, the Light was well equipped to for a variety of operations. While not designed for ground support missions in mind, the Light did employ the following for Deep Space Patrols to distant planets and to keep its mission profile as versatile as possible: * 18 Naval Extravehicular Troopers * 86 King's Army personnel ** 3 Reconnaissance Snipers ** 1 platoon's worth (44) of Infantrymen ** 6 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles (30 Cavalry Troopers) ** 3 Multipurpose Trucks (9 Cavalry Troopers)Category:Kingdom of Jod